


Slacker

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is convinced Reader is a slacker, F/F, F/M, Reader is not a field agent, hence the name, reader is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're crushing hard on Alex Danvers, you try and try again to impress her, can you finally do it on this mission? Or will it all crumble beneath you?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Slacker

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had just started working at the D.E.O a few weeks ago, you had been trying and failing those said weeks to impress Alex Danvers, who you will admit that you had a crush on, for some reason, no matter what you did or tried, it wouldn’t work or someone else would get the credit for it and you wouldn’t say anything due to being afraid to speak up for yourself, which is why that you were determined that this upcoming mission would be the day that you finally proved yourself to her, but you honestly should’ve known better.

While you were heading to the locker room to change so you could work out, you stopped when you heard Alex talking to someone else that you couldn’t place a name to “I just feel like tomorrow is going to go terrible, she slacks off all the time and doesn’t say anything really to anyone” you heard Alex say, making you bite your lip as you looked down at your feet “I feel like you’re rushing to conclusions, she just started, Alex” the other voice said, sounding almost scolding “I don’t know, if you ask me, she hasn’t done anything” after you heard her say that, you turned on your heel and left, not feeling as up to working out anymore.

The next morning, you quietly got ready with Alex before you guys hopped onto the plane “You ready?” Alex asked, looking at you and noticing how you avoided her eye contact “Yup” you said simply before slinging your bag over your shoulder and storming out of the room, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow but follow you anyways, once you both got onto the plane, you sat on the opposite side of the plane from Alex which caused her to raise an eyebrow since you always tended to sit either next to her or close to her and she couldn’t help but feel disappointed in the fact you weren’t today, but she didn’t say anything and just settled in the awkward silence between the two of you.

When you guys got there, you followed Alex like she told you and you followed her orders until you both somehow managed to get separated “Y/N? Where are you?” You heard Alex ask in the comms, you taking a moment to look around to gather your surroundings “South hallway” you said simply, you still upset with what she had said so you weren’t going to explain “Y/N, that’s not enough” Alex said, sounding frustrated as she continued walking, hoping that somehow she’d find you again “Oh I’m sorry, was that too slacking?” You asked before you could stop yourself, wincing after you said it since you didn’t mean for it to slip out “Y/N-“ Alex said, you tuning her out as soon as you heard a gun cock behind you and you slowly turned around with your arms up, freezing as you saw the guy that was holding the gun.

You wanted to say something, do something, anything but you couldn’t get yourself to move, you were frozen in place as you watched the guy rest his finger on the trigger, you weren’t a field agent, what were you thinking coming here in the first place? Oh yeah, you wanted to impress Alex, great plan Y/N, great plan. You closed your eyes, waiting for the shot to ring out, your eyes flying open when you heard the gunshot but it wasn’t from his gun, he was on the ground, dead in front of you and you were frozen in place as you stared at the now dead body, you had never seen someone killed before, you didn’t know how to react.

“Y/N? Hey, snap out of it” Alex said, rushing over to you and waving a hand in front of your face, grabbing your arm and feeling you flinch “Hey, it’s okay” she said, realizing you were in shock and stepping more in front of you so you only saw her and not the dead body, gently rubbing your inner wrist with her thumb to try to relax you, waiting until you seemed to finally realize she was in front of you “Are you okay?” Alex asked, gently touching your cheek to keep your eyes on her I… I’ve never seen a person die before” you said softly, letting yourself finally move your arms and legs.

Alex raised an eyebrow when you admitted that and glanced around to make sure no one was coming from anywhere “We’ll talk about this after we finish, okay? Just stick with me” she said, both feeling guilty for now knowing that you had overheard her discussion with someone else and feeling disappointed in herself for losing you in the first place, none of this would’ve happened if she hadn’t of let you get lost.

Once you two were back on the jet, she had you sit down and then kneeled down in front of you “I don’t like violence” you admitted, looking at her and making her raise an eyebrow “Then why did you agree to come on this mission? You knew there was a chance of this happening” she said, a slight hint of anger in her voice since she didn’t understand why you willingly put yourself through this “Because I like you and I wanted to impress you… I’ve been trying since the second day I was here, but it kept going wrong then I overheard what you said and-“ you said, starting to tear up and getting cut off by Alex engulfing you into a hug “I’m so sorry you overheard me… I was wrong, so damn wrong” she admitted softly, getting up just enough so she could sit beside you.

She pulled you into her side and pressed a kiss to your head “I said all that because I just thought that you didn’t try… That your quietness was just you slacking off, but I was so wrong about that, today proved that… Even though you almost got shot, you pulled through and finished the mission and for that I’m proud of you” she said, looking at you and feeling you slightly shaking “I’m still freaked out by it all” you said softly, glancing up at her and see her nod “I know, that’s why I’m here, I’m always going to be here” she promised, that being her way of telling you she liked you as well which made you smile and cuddle further into her side, and even though you were still a bit freaked out, you knew that you had Alex to help you get through it all.


End file.
